


Tackles and Confessions

by ren (renegadewriter)



Series: Of Blades and Cannons [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, Prompt Fill, tf-rare-pairing Fanwork-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide and Sideswipe have been dancing around each other for vorns. The silver twin is kind of sick of it.  </p><p>Prompt: "You're gorgeous when you're angry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tackles and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**Fanwork-A-Thon**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/555225.html) on the LJ community [**TF Rare Pairings**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: Sideswipe/Ironhide - "You're gorgeous when you're angry"

It was a calm day at NEST headquarters. Lennox and his team had the day off, and the Captain had gone home to be with his wife and daughter for a much needed downtime. The rest of the team had scattered around the city or were somewhere on the base getting up to date with sleep or possibly a TV series. The Autobots themselves were also in their own worlds. Bumblebee had gone to visit Sam. Q was locked up in a special hangar the humans had built for him after the first  _dozen_ times he had blown himself (and part of the base) up while working on his gadgets. The younger (and more annoying) twins were Primus knows where, causing Primus knows what kind of chaos, and Dino was off recharging. Prime and Ratchet were in another hangar, probably discussing the future of their kind, and reminiscing about the good old days back on Cybertron. 

Ironhide had retreated to the hangar where all their weapons were stored. The Autobot armory, guarded 24/7 and was probably the most secure location on the base. Ironhide had made sure no human could steal their tech, or Primus forbid, their _weapons_. Not since the army had wanted to get their hands on a plasma blaster and had sent an undercover team to extract it. Boy had they been sent packing. 

With nothing else to do, the weapons specialist sat on some crates and worked on some of his weapons. One of his cannons had been off lately. 

That’s how Sideswipe found him. Bent over a pile of parts and examining them each for any sign of damage. The front liner smirked, grateful for his wheels that allowed him to move around without a single sound. He slowly rolled up behind the weapons specialist, knowing fully well he was probably going to die horribly, but it would so be worth it. 

As soon as he was within reach, the silver mech let out a war cry and grabbed Ironhide’s shoulders, shaking him as fast and hard as he could. 

“PRIMUS SIDESWIPE!” The sliver mech’s scream had made Ironhide jump up instinctively, dropping his cannon and all the loose parts. He had tried to turn to face the threat only to be grabbed and shaken like he was some kind of human maraca.  

With a snarl, Ironhide managed to free himself from the infernal shaking. He turned and pushed Sideswipe away with all the force his anger could muster. The silver mech, unbothered, simply went with the push and allowed himself to roll backwards, laughing as he went. 

“Your face! You should have seen it! You looked like a spooked chicken for a second there ‘Hide.” The front liner chortled.

“Sideswipe, Primus help you, Ah will end you!” The weapons specialist snarled and threw himself at the smaller mech. 

In his anger, he underestimated his opponent. Sideswipe, having been waiting for this precise reaction, simply rolled out of the way. Sticking his pede out as Ironhide ran past, who had already lost his balance having nothing to hold onto (mainly him, most probably his neck), and sent the weapons specialist flying. Landing with a loud crash, and taking half a shelf of weapons with him, the black mech let out a muffled yell before letting loose a string of curses that would make even the Decepticons wince.

“Cursed, glitch!” He snarled, trying to roll onto his back to glare at the silver mech. He realized his mistake too late, as Sideswipe was on him as soon as he managed to turn. His wrists were pinned to the ground by blade wielding servos and his body was crushed by Sideswipe’s. 

“Hello beautiful.” The mech said grinning, faceplates an inch from Ironhide’s. 

The pinned mech simply glared. “Ah don’t know what game yer playing, but Ah will kick yer aft once Ah get up!” 

“Ohoo that’s kind of rough. I didn't know you were so kinky ‘Hide.”

Ironhide cursed again, damning the silver mech and his dirty processor. 

“Frag it Sideswipe let me up!” The weapons specialist thrashed, but there was no real intent behind it. At no moment was there any danger of throwing Sideswipe off. It was stupid, considering that when it came to strength, Ironhide had the upper hand. It was all for show, and Sideswipe knew it. 

He stared down at angry optics and could see the curiosity there. They had never discussed what they were, if they were anything. It had all started back on Cybertron, when Sideswipe had made it his life’s work to frag off the officers. Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide had been his main targets. Wheeljack was off the hook for being his cheery explosive self, and he couldn’t really frag off Jazz. He liked the mech too much and he rarely behaved like an officer in the first place. Least off all as third in command (plus there was no freaking way he was ever getting on the wrong side of the mech that had even the Decepticons fearing for their lives). But the three mentioned were his targets for life. Prowl had been a tough mech to crack, but when he did he had wished he hadn't. How was he supposed to know he was bonded with Jazz? That match made no sense. He still loved trying to rile up Ratchet, even though he generally had to stay the night for ‘observation’ after receiving too many wrenches to the helm. 

But Ironhide... 

There was something about the mech that made Sideswipe persist on making his life miserable. He could never get enough of being near the mech. It had taken him a long time to realize that he _wanted_ Ironhide. For some strange and puzzling reason, Sideswipe had fallen for the weapons specialist. He’d never admitted it to anyone but his brother, who in return had confided in him that something similar was going on with Ratchet.  

As time passed, Sideswipe toned down his pranks but still spent time with the weapons specialist. He often came seeking advice, asking to be trained, or simply to talk. Sideswipe could see that the older mech had felt something as well. Ironhide had stopped threatening him at every turn and started having semi-civil conversations. Sideswipe had even ended up in his squad when he wasn’t fighting in the front lines with Sunny.  

Then, things had escalated. He had started spending time visiting the mech’s quarters, though only to talk. There had been lingering touches, mostly on this part. Sideswipe was always left to wonder if the touches he felt in turn were anything resembling affectionate. There had also been some lingering looks, and Sideswipe had started sharing Sunny’s tendencies to look his best at all times. 

But nothing had ever happened. There had always been his wall between the two. Sideswipe didn’t dare breech the subject. He was, and he would never admit this even under threat of torture and deactivation, scared. 

Scared that he was so wrong about this. That Hide simply saw a comrade, a close one, but still just a soldier from his squad. Scared that Hide would look at him like he was crazy. And no one would blame him. Ironhide was old. Sideswipe wasn’t a youngling himself, and had become of age centuries ago. But the match, if there ever was one, was a very strange one, and not one that would have been socially accepted before the war. He was scared that the touches he felt, the looks he thought he received were his imagination. So he had stayed silent, not wanting to lose the closeness they already shared.

“Get off Sideswipe.” Ironhide growled. But there was something else behind it. Something... sad.  

Sideswipe frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Ironhide cursed inwardly. He had let his guard down. Being on Earth, in a semi-stable environment had done them all good. Bots felt hope. At surviving through the war and at seeing their loved ones again, now that they were all gathering in the same place.  

The weapons specialist had been thrilled to see the younger mech unharmed, if slightly unfocused with his twin still missing. The then red now silver front liner had been a thorn in his side ever since he and his brother had joined the Autobots. The first pranks on him and the rest of the officers had caught them by surprise. Prowl had been furious, but got his emotions in check and merely reprimanded them before throwing them in the brig. Ratchet had been livid, and the twins quickly learned why he was called the Hatchet. And then there were the pranks on him. Ironhide had wanted to deactivate the hellions when he had found all his weapons glued to the ceiling. His shout of rage had echoed through the base. 

But as time went on, the front liner’s presence had been... nice. Ironhide was old, and he had given up on finding a companion a long time ago. Besides, war wasn’t a place to go on thinking about finding someone to be by your side. And yet, he felt comfortable every time Sideswipe was around, whether it was just talking or even when he was being pranked. Although Ironhide would never admit the latter. 

He’d felt something grow between them. First from comrades to friends, and then, slowly... to maybe something more. He was sure Sideswipe had felt the same thing, if the change in his actions were anything to go by. Small, barely there touches that were just shy of intimate, loaded words and implications, and heated and curious looks. Oh Ironhide was 98% sure that the front liner saw him as more than a friend. But the weapons specialist couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ let himself hope. As Prowl would say, 2% was enough to end in catastrophe. 

Besides, why would someone like Sideswipe be interested in someone like _him_?  

“‘Hide?” The front liner called again, tearing Ironhide from his thoughts. 

“Get off Sideswipe. Ah mean it.”  

“Don’t feel like it.” The front liner smirked, trying to bring back their usual banter. He didn’t like seeing Ironhide so... _subdued_.   

Ironhide sighed. “Look kid, get off or Ah’ll make you.” 

Frowning, the blades user rolled off, allowing the older mech room to get up. The two mechs stayed in silence for a long time. Ironhide moved to gather the pieces of his cannons from the floor while Sideswipe stood studying him. 

“Hide?” He called. 

The older mech grunted in acknowledgement. 

“When are we gonna talk about...us?” Despite his fear at being wrong, Sideswipe was tired of dancing around each other, and ever since the almost death of Optimus he had searched for a way to breach the subject. He really didn’t want to keep pretending nothing existed between them. Not with the thought that one of them might deactivate without ever knowing the truth. Sideswipe had thought about it long and hard, and he wanted, no, _needed_ to know once and for all.   

Ironhide froze in surprise. The sudden voicing of what had hunted him for vorns enough to almost make him lock up. It felt wrong to hear it... and it also felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But... 

“Ah don’t think ya really wanna talk about it.” 

“Why not?” Snapped Sideswipe. That single sentence confirming a few things. First that Ironhide admitted there was something between them, and second that the mech had indeed thought about it. 

Ironhide turned to look at him with a pointed look. “Ah ain’t young Sideswipes. And Ah sure as pit ain’t that good looking. Plus, Ah’m yer squad Captain. It wouldn't be appropriate.”  

The front liner snorted. “Since when has _that_ bothered you? And you think I care about the other things? You’re not that old! And I find you stunning.”  

Now it was Ironhide’s turn to snort. With a huff of frustration, Sideswipe pushed himself forward rolling up to Ironhide. He rose a servo to the weapons specialist's chest plates. 

“You’re strong.” His servo not leaving the black mech’s plating, he slowly circled Ironhide. “You’re fearless, loyal, cunning, got an attitude that can take on Ratchet’s temper and Prowl’s annoying logic. Heck you even stand up to Optimus if need be! You never turn back from a fight. But you aren’t reckless either. You put the lives of the mechs under your care first, and you never leave anyone behind.” He listed off. 

Ironhide stood still as Sideswipe circled him, his fingers touching the seams of his shoulders, then his shoulder blades, back, hips, his another arm and shoulder, the seams around his neck before settling on his chest plates again.

“I find you an amazing mech ‘Hide.” He finished, meeting the weapons specialist’s optics. “I don’t care what excuses you make. I can see it. You think about me too, and you know what? I’m sick and tired of you pretending I don’t, and now I’m fragged off that you also never said anything. Can’t you see that I’d be more than happy to share this with you?”  

Sideswipe glared up at Ironhide, daring him to deny it. Daring him to try to make an excuse or to turn the front liner away. 

The weapons specialist stared, his thoughts going at a thousand per hour. He wanted this. Primus he wanted to take up on Sideswipe’s offer. The offer to finally say what they both felt aloud, and act on it. But after vorns of silence and inaction, he was _scared_. But... pit if now that it was out in the open he was going to back away. Sideswipe was right in that. He _never_ turned back from a situations just because he was frightened.   

With a resigned sigh, he brought up his servo to place over Sideswipe’s own. He could feel the front liner tense at the action in anticipation. Could see it in his optics that he was seconds aways from just acting on his feelings and damn what Ironhide thought. He decided to put Sideswipe out of his misery. 

“Fine.” 

Frag it but he wasn’t good with words. Not that Sideswipe needed anything else. A huge smile appeared on his face plates, and before Ironhide could said anything else, the front liner had his arms around the weapons specialist’s neck and pulled him down so their lips met. 

As soon as they did, Ironhide wondered why the frag they had taken so long to come to this. It felt... _perfect_. The black mech’s servos grabbed onto Sideswipe’s back, fingers digging in the seams he found, prompting a small moan of appreciation from the silver twin.    

They parted only to kiss again, the front liner sighing and his energy field giddy. It left Ironhide feeling just as happy and eager for more. 

When they finally separated, the weapons specialist looked down at the younger mech. 

“Are ya sure about this?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Sideswipe rolled his optics. 

“Yes ‘Hide, I’m sure about this. And now that we’re all sorted out _finally_ , when Sunny arrives you got to help me get him together with Ratch’ okay?” 

That left Ironhide blinking before the words finally made sense. 

“WHAT!?” 

Sideswipe laughed at the shocked expression on the older mech’s face plates. He kissed him again, ecstatic that he finally could.  

 

**0000**

 

One day. Just one day after the revelation of their, not so secret, mutual feelings and Ironhide already wanted to kill the red twin. 

“Sideswipe!” He snarled, the hellion having caught him by surprise much like the day before. Ironhide laid on his back with his servos pinned above his head and the front liner grinning like a mad man above him. “Get the frag off before Ah deactivate ya!”

“Awww come on ‘Hide, you can’t tell me you don’t appreciate this.” He laughed, now not at all held back from nuzzling the weapons specialist’s neck. 

“Ah can when ya suddenly attack me!” He growled, not at all affected by the other mech’s proximity. Not at all. 

“But it’s fun!” Sideswipe whined, optics laughing. 

Flustered and angry at being caught off guard again, in the same manner, this time Ironhide did throw Sideswipe off him. And proceeded to chase him around the base. 

 

**0000**

 

A week into their relationship, that everyone knew about and apparently there had been bets, _big_ bets _,_ even amongst the humans (Lennox won a fortune, the bastard), Sideswipe persisted on catching him unawares. The front liner would a) tackle him and steal a kiss, b) tackle him and then leave running and laughing or c) scaring him into an almost early grave. Usually with a surprise hug or shaking, tripping, pushing and tackling him.  

Now there were bets on how long before Ironhide deactivated Sideswipe.  

“‘Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide!” The sound of his name coming closer and closer, at a worrying speed had the weapons specialist turning around in alarm. He only got to see a sliver figure heading straight for him before Sideswipe was on him again.  

“You pit slagging son of a glitch!” Ironhide cursed as he was tackled to the ground again, this time in the middle of the base, surrounded by humans and Autobots alike. 

Laughing hysterically, Sideswipe just stared down at him.  

“Why do you keep doing that, Ah will end ya!” Ironhide growled.  

“Cause.” Sideswipe said, rubbing their noses together. “ You're gorgeous when you're angry”.  

Flustered and slightly fragged off, Ironhide continued to curse but put up no resistance when Sideswipe kissed him.

“Get a room you two!” Lennox yelled from Optimus’ shaking-in-repressed-laughter shoulder.  

The two mechs paid him no heed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to write this as an established relationship and Sideswipes being his annoying self with tackling his one and only all the time for the sake of it but it turned out to be a confession about feelings fic. Again. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos are food for the muse! XP


End file.
